The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to generic control systems or specific applications.
For configuration of a new cluster, an administrator can access each node of the new cluster with their network addresses. However, the administrator lacks visibility into configuration information of the nodes at start up. The administrator has no knowledge as to which nodes have started and obtained network addresses from a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server(s). To obtain this information, personnel physically access each node host. For instance, a person rolls a cart to each host and connects a keyboard and monitor to obtain the address of the node. This process of initially obtaining the network addresses of the nodes is time consuming and can be arduous due to navigating hundreds of hosts and bundles of cabling.